


New Beginnings

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Feel-good, Pregnancy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You're pregnant and when you tell Saeran his reaction wasn't the one you wanted. However, at your first ultrasound, you get a glimpse of how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from a friend <3 ^^

                I paced back and forth in the bathroom. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do?_ I looked at my watch. Three minutes have passed. I closed my eyes tight and turned to the sink. Slowly opening one I saw two little pink lines. “What does that mean again?” I pulled the box out of the trash and clumsily flipped it around in my hands. “Two pink lines means….I’m pregnant.”

                I jumped as the door flung open and Saeyoung rushed inside. “You’re pregnant, _____?!” His glasses were falling down the bridge of his nose as his mouth fell in disbelief. He picked up the test and looked at the lines on it.

                “Umm Saeyoung…I peed on that.” I laughed as he immediately dropped it and washed his hands. I put the lid to the toilet seat down and sat down with a big sigh. “What am I going to do? I don’t think he’s ready for this. I don’t think _I’m_ ready for this.” I looked over at Saeyoung and pointed my finger at him. “If you tell him I will hit you so hard that you won’t need to push your glasses up your nose anymore.”

                Saeyoung darted out of the bathroom theatrically acting fearful. “Gaah! Okay okay I won’t!” I glared at him and he darted out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts. I looked at the box in my hands again and tears of uncertainty filled my eyes. _Everything will be alright._

                I was sitting on the couch feeling a little nauseous when Saeran sat next to me. My back straightened and I kept my face forward. My mind was racing. I shouldn’t have pretended that my cycle had come and gone. _It’s been a month! I need to tell him! But how?!_ I suddenly saw an ice cream pop being held in front of me, a bite already taken out of it. My eyes widened and I blinked as I stared blankly at it. Following the arm that held it out I saw those mint-green eyes I loved so much staring back at me, and I smiled. “Have some.” He said holding it closer to my mouth.

                My smile faded and I pushed his hand away as I caught the smell of the ice cream and pushed his hand away. “N-no I’m fine. Th-thank you though.” I said holding a hand to my mouth. I got up and raced to the bathroom, but not before I saw his curious gaze. I slammed the bathroom door shut knowing that he was following me. My stomach heaved as I hugged the toilet bowl. “Ugh…I feel terrible.” I froze when I heard his knock on the door.

                “______, what’s going on.” I flinched at his tone a voice. That wasn’t a question, it was a demand that I tell him. I turned on the faucet and cupped some of the running water in my hand, bringing it to my mouth and taking small sips. As expected he opened the door and stared at me, the half-eaten ice cream still in his hand. “So…”

                My back straightened and I turned to face him. I looked up into his eyes only to look away as my nervousness increased. “There’s…a…s-something I need to tell you.” He leaned against the doorframe and gave me a ‘well that’s obvious’ look. “I’m umm…I’m pregnant.” His face froze, the half-eaten ice cream pop he had in his hand fell to the floor. I looked up and searched his eyes for any hint of what he was thinking but his face was blank as he turned around. I hurriedly followed after him, slipping on the ice cream on the floor. I closed my eyes tightly bracing for me to hit the floor but I looked up as arms wrapped around me and steadied me on my feet.

                Saeran was purposely looking away from me, his hair covering his face. “I…I just need to think. Don’t follow me.” He said before he turned around and left the room. His back blurring as my eyes welled with tears.

                Saeyoung watched as his brother left the room, feeling troubled. He walked up to me and wrapped me in a brotherly hug. “It’ll be ok, _____” The tears that I had been holding suddenly spilled from my eyes. “You have an appointment tomorrow don’t you.”

                I nodded and stepped back, whipping the tears from my eyes. “It’s an ultrasound appointment.” Saeyoung gave me another hug and kissed my cheek, which shocked me, and smiled.

                “He’ll be there.” He said patting the top of my head before leaving the room. Turning around at the door he winked at me. “I’ll make sure he’ll be there.”

 

                The next day I was laying on the ultrasound table, my hands fidgeting as they tapped against my knees. Tears started to prick my eyes. _I’m scared. I want Saeran here with me._ The door opened and a small flicker of hope was dashed as the technician walked in. “Are you ready?” She said with a smile. Giving my own weak smile, I nodded and laid back and rolled up my shirt. The gel she put on my stomach was a bit chilly and it reflected how I was feeling until I heard some commotion from outside the door.

                The door suddenly flung open and Saeyoung burst in with his arm wrapped around Saeran’s neck. “And here she is!” He said dragging Saeran inside the room and closing the door behind them.

                “Excuse me!” The technician said starting to stand up.

                “No, I know them!” I said reaching out and putting my hand on her arm.

                “Is one of them the father?” She asked, as she reluctantly went back to spreading the gel on my stomach.

                “I don’t want to be here!” Saeran yells as he started to open the door to leave. Saeyoung was about to stop him when he froze as a fast, little bumping sound echoed in the room. “What is that?” Saeran asked turning around, trying to look at the screen.

                “That..” The technician started as she turned the screen for him to see. “Would be your baby.”

                He stared at the screen and took a step forward, the heavy door closing itself behind him. As if in a daze, he walked over and sat in the chair next to me. “That’s….the baby?” He said pointing to the screen. His gaze fell to my stomach. “O-our baby?” I reached out and put my hand on top of his head, gently smoothing his hair as he looked back at the screen. He took my hand tightly in his as he leaned forward he put his forehead on my shoulder. “Our baby, ____.” Tears fell from my eyes when I heard his emotions making his voice crack. I squeezed his hand back as his breath hitched and his shoulders shook gently as the fast heartbeat continued to echo in the room.


End file.
